


Evie and Jay's True Feelings

by piercethekya



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, ITS CRACK, Please Don't Hate Me, This is pure crack, im sorry, im sorry again, my brother wrote this and wanted me to post it, some cursing but it's censored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercethekya/pseuds/piercethekya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie and Jay's true feelings come to light</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evie and Jay's True Feelings

Evie: Mal, don't tell Jay this, but I like him... A lot ;)  
Jay: Hey, you guys know I can hear you!  
Evie: OH S***  
Jay: it's okay baby girl. I like you too.  
Evie: OMG no way!!!!  
Jay: yeah yo, it's true. I be looking at chu from far away and think you hella fine! Also I know you have a poppin ass personality.  
Evie: Omg. F*** Doug. I love you  
Jay: Omg. F*** Carlos. I love you too.  
*Make Out*


End file.
